


Everything to Me

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: “To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.” -Unknown
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	Everything to Me

Bucky sat on a boulder by the shore as he watched you play with the village children by the lake. He sat silently, a fond smile on his face as your conjoined laughter with the children’s filled his ears.

In just under six months, you’ve become a big part of Bucky’s life. You were staying in Wakanda for work. You were learning the ins and outs of Princess Shuri’s medical technology, wanting to use it to help those who’ve been badly injured due to war and chaos. 

During your time learning, you often ran into Bucky. Your lessons often overlapped with his recovery sessions. You’d nod and smile at each other at first, just to acknowledge each other. But it eventually moved to “Hellos” and “How are yous?” to then full on conversations. 

One day after his session, Bucky asked you out on a date. He brought you to the Wakandan night market where you both tried the street delicacies. Throughout that time, you spoke about yourselves. You learned about his past and he learned about yours. There was a mutual sense of contentedness between you after that. 

Months later and you’re his girl. Officially for three, but in Bucky’s heart, for five. You were his everything and he found the concept crazy. You’re just one person in the big, wide world and yet, to Bucky, you’re his world. He fell fast and hard for you. He would probably even say that he was in love with you, but he didn’t want to scare you. He’ll tell you, just not yet.

_SPLASH!_

A douse of water and a round of giggles brought Bucky back to reality. His shoulder shook as he chuckled and wiped the water from his eyes. He looked up to see you standing there before him, ready to run in case Bucky went after you. 

“You’re mean, sweetheart.”

You shrugged, “They want you to play with us. I told them this was a way to convince you. You can’t complain that you don’t wanna get wet because you already are!”

Bucky shook his head with a grin, “You’re sneaky, you know that?” he kicks off his sandals and starts to approach the water. The kids erupt in cheers, for their friend is finally going to join them for play time. 

He walks over to you and you giggled, “I’m sorry, but you know I can’t say no to them and they know you can’t say no to me.”

He rolled his eyes, “All of you are sneaky little things!” his right hand wipes across the water to splash you and the children. 

You screech, “RUUUUN!”

You grab the hands of two children and try to run through the lake’s water as best as you can. Bucky’s in pursuit, a wide grin on his face, eyes laced with mischief. There was a hard pounding in his chest and a flutter in his stomach. He knew you were the cause because only his world can make him feel such wonderful things.


End file.
